User talk:Ajuk
6 months? That is such a wimpy block time for a spambot. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 10:28, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :They never come back anyway AJUK talk 12:00, 7 April 2008 (EDT) this needs a block. More spam. It's hereBarbara Shack 07:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Jack spamBarbara Shack 14:03, 8 April 2008 (EDT) I'm not sure if User:Octamethyl's edits are jokes or vandalism.Barbara Shack 14:17, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :That is definetely not vandalism. It is a liberal rant, yes, but this is Liberapedia. With all due respect, read the "About Liberapedia" section on the Main Page. I worry sometimes if the people who regularly contribute such as myself, you, and the sysops, the latter three with more longevity, of course, have lost sight of the purpose of the wiki... Aurum es malinas, Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:10, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yea me too. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 15:23, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::: You mean there is too much ranting? AJUK talk 15:37, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::: No not enough, in a manner of speaking. Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:56, 9 April 2008 (EDT) You understand American culture better than I do.Barbara Shack 17:11, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :No no no, I wasn't talking about that in paticular, I understand, just as you understand British-European culture better than me. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) I’m 95% certain Pre-show is spam and User:Zhishyn should be blocked.Barbara Shack 12:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Jenly Aaefy More Chinese junkBarbara Shack 05:09, 12 April 2008 (EDT) User:Computer888 needs a block. He’s edit warring and writing hate speech about gays. User:Lyra Belaqua would prefer a temporary ban.Barbara Shack 14:58, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Block User:Ryan Balwan Pehelwan Suleiman Akbar Jehangir Shahjehan Aurangzeb Yusuf Moosa Dawood Mohammed Iqbal Rasool Rashid Taylor is gay on wheels enjoying BRIAN PEPPERS DAY unacceptable username and vandalism. There are delete notices on his contributions.Barbara Shack 02:41, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :No, it's my sockpuppet. It might also be useful by parking the name so no trolls get it --Ryan 03:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh yeah, because thats really likely, yeah! AJUK talk 05:54, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I know it's not likely. Oh well... --Ryan 07:53, 13 April 2008 (EDT) OK we'll leaveit.Barbara Shack 06:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) You've got a new sockie to blockie, User:Computer889Barbara Shack 12:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :I do not believe I deserve to be blocked. Computer889 12:31, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Computer 888-889 doesn’t seem to realize that you can’t argue with a Sysop and a block dialogue box. I realize that. |Look what happened to me at Uncyclopedia. I dared to criticize Andy. I also wrote something horrible about nice little Phylllis Schlafly that got deleted. That’s called cyber bullying. I’ve just got to wait out the month. Pity we haven’t got smilies to show how silly it all is.Barbara Shack 13:14, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Ajuk please don't fight for me. You can't win. Mordillo's a sadist. I could get Mordillo away from Uncyclopedia. Here Mordillo hasn't got a banhammer. And his block log is hilarious. Don't worry. I'm computer savvy. I can look after myself. Barbara Shack 17:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) User:XcgApril needs a block. I think it's Kurgan. He had similar Chinese stuff on his user page at Uncyclopedia.Barbara Shack 07:48, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Doubt it. It looks more like a spambot. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 08:25, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I'm glad to hear that.Barbara Shack 09:52, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Email Shouldn't you just program your email address in your preferences? -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 19:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Maybe, but I want people to know they can email me now, surprised I haven't had one yet, I know that not being able to PM on here is a problem. AJUK talk 06:32, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I quit I am a member of the Kurgan Unit and I speak on behalf of the entire Kurgan Unit that we will stop vandalizing and maybe even start editing constructively if 1. Your users stop reverting our edits at Uncyclopedia (unless it is for the good of Uncyclopedia humor, not liberalism/liberapedia) 2. Your users stop vandalizing my userpage. --This Is Not A Vandal Account 19:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Take care Someone else has edited Kurgan's page. You risk being punished for what someone else has done. (A well wisher}. Take great care. The sysops are after you at Uncyclopedia. Proxima Centauri and Kurgan have both been warned. I've started an account here so I don't have to edit anonymously. Proxima Centauri 00:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Hey! Guess what! Your unbanned @ uncyclopedia! -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 00:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) More on Mordillo's talk page.Proxima Centauri 00:38, 14 April 2008 (EDT) To summarize Uncyclopedia's approach on that matter Hello, Mordillo the sadist here (apparently). I'm not sure what kind of a war you have going on here, but we have enough issues of our own besides handling your fallout. I'd like for all of you to handle that within your wiki and refrain from turning that into a cross-wiki issue. From now on I'll keep a close eye on all parties involved in this. Thanks. Mordillo the Sadist. If I try to contact you I will be blocked from editing. I've transferred the talk to my talk page. Please contact me there if you want to.Barbara Shack 05:16, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Ban Patrol As a former vandal myself, I see that a lot of vandals and bots are being reported on yours and Elassint's talk pages. I created Liberapedia:Ban Patrol to solve that problem. Instead of filling your userpage, a non-administrative user can report the vandal to the Ban Patrol page. --SnakeMaster 3000 21:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Are we being played with Could Kurgan, Elassint and WillH be connected? :Your saying Kurgan may be a sock of WillH?! LOL! -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 08:35, 16 April 2008 (EDT) I’ve left this at Liberapediapedia. The list of Sysops at Wikinfo. Barbara Shack 14:27, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry Please don't listen to that stupid email i sent you. I was really deppresed last night. Andrew2 on Liberapediapedia Claims to be you. Is this correct? --ME! 18:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes! AJUK talk 19:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry. I didn't know it was you and treated you as a boy. By the way I don't think Kurgan or any of the other enemies of Liberapedia like their page there. I've studied Kurgan's user page. I know what he can't stand. If he comes back he gets a booster dose.Barbara Shack 14:09, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :You insisted on posting that for me, why do you always hover around my computer? --Ryan 18:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::This place is interesting. Okay have your computer back. And why are we having this conversation on here when we could just talk? --ME! 18:39, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Haggerrrr???? The vandal who attacked Liberapedia 2 days ago attacked Ucyclopedia today. I left a message for one of the Sysops there. The message. Perhaps you can help clear this up. You may have to try more than once to get Uncyclopedia web pages. The site has trouble today from time to time. Proxima Centauri 15:44, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Wikia Hi Ajuk -- we are excited to have Liberapedia as part of the Wikia community! I've imported the latest article content and our tech team will work on getting the rest of it as soon as possible. I've added a note here which you can expand to explain why you wanted to move Liberapedia to Wikia. The Wikia Community Team is here to help! We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! Although this isn't a new wiki, you might find our guide to Getting Started and Advice On Starting a Wiki useful for finding ideas of what else you could do here. If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive in its new home! Best wishes, Angela Beesley If you need a sysop here I'm interested but not desperate.Barbara Shack 13:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) User rights Can I have Checkuser and 'crat status? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:57, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Or at least Checkuser? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 23:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hello? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 01:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, but CheckUser isn't be given out to protect the privacy of all users. If there are problems with vandals then staff can check IPs if needed. Angela (talk) 01:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Ajuk, can I have sysop rights? --Ryan 04:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Ryan can help look after the Wiki when you and I are asleep.Barbara Shack 06:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I think Ostepolemus has earned Sysop buttons if he wants them.Barbara Shack 13:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Um, if your an admin, you don't need "rollback". --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:20, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :My username is Ryan. not Ryan --Ryan 06:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Huh?? Ajuk 09:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::User:Ryan. (with full stop) --Ryan 06:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Can I have 'crat status now? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 01:40, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :How about now? --Elassint 23:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Now? --Elassint 16:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Who do you want to be made an admin, just let me know, if anything should happen to me I'm sure Wikia would step in to create a new crat, in fact I want it on record that I have said that if I was to disappear feel free to make a new crat after 6 weeks. Ajuk 19:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Old Liberapedia Old Liberapedia should be locked and protected. Users should be encouraged to come here. Old Liberapedia could stay online till WillH gets round to stop paying for it or till what he prepayed expires. You and Elassint are the only ones who can sort vandalism there. Users should be encouraged to come here.Barbara Shack 06:31, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, But not yet, This is not ready. Haven't even sorted out the domain name yet. Ajuk 09:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::On Wikinfo they require email confirmation before editing and moving pages. Can we do the same with Old Liberapedia?Barbara Shack 07:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Kurgan Kurgan's back at old Liberapedia. Nothing serious so far.Barbara Shack 19:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) If Kurgan follows us here Uncyclopedia will probably want to handle the fallout. Uncyclopedia is part of Wikia as we are now. I've noticed Manticore, an Uncyclopedia sysop working as a janitor for all of Wikia (I think).Barbara Shack 08:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Our New Main Page I’ve been thinking what is best for the Main Page. If we have the same format as other Wikis in Wikia we will attract users of other Wikia wikis. Such users may be Liberals. Science fiction addicts can make good Liberapedians. If we have the familiar format that will attract Wikipedians, Rational Wikians, disappointed former Conservapedians, Uncyclopedians, users familiar with ScribbleWikis etc. The familiar format is like the format on these other wikis. I think we are better attracting the other type of users who do things on wikis like RationalWiki. The science fiction addicts will come as well but let’s concentrate on the RatonalWikian type.Barbara Shack 21:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Admins Hi Ajuk. Unfortunately the admin list was lost. Was there anyone other than these people who should have been admins? Also, who other than Ostepolemus was supposed to have rollback rights? Angela (talk) 07:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Wrong user You're supposed to do User:Ryan'.' not User:Ryan without the full stop. --Sockpuppet of Elassint 14:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't let Ryan (without the full stop) be an admin, he has done nothing for the wiki, nor has he ever heard of this place, and for all we know he could be a hardcore theocratic baptist preacher. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::User Ryan exists, so it's dangerous to have him as a sysop. I think. --Ryan 22:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I've removed Ryan without the dot from the admin list. Angela (talk) 04:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) How do I contact you by email How do I contact you? there are some things I think you should know. I don't want the bloodhounds of the ban patrol of a different Wiki sniffing it out. they could read it here.Barbara Shack 17:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :If you have an email address in your preferences, click on "E-mail this user". Same thing works for me. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I haven't got an email preference. How do I get one? Barbara Shack 21:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Click on "My preferences" and on the box that says email enter an email address. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I have a second account here and on other Wikia wikis. See here. I haven't worked out how to email you. I don't mind if those with checkuser tell you which one it is. Guess. Many people advise against using a real name on the Internet. Because of this I'm trying to reduce use of Barbara Shack. I didn't change things at Liberapedia because Liberapedia is in crisis due to WillH leaving. Crisis management is best done with a user name the others know and there are no urgent problems with my real name. Barbara Shack 10:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Guess. URL You can redirect the URL here, but the wiki itself will need to remain on wikia.com. I hope you'll find this beneficial since the domain has a very high rank in search engines, so more people will be able to find the wiki now. It also prevents problems like you had on the old wiki with the domain owner disappearing and the community being unable to determine the future of the site. Angela (talk) 04:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) The Wikia janitors will be useful when oponents of Liberalism vandalize. Perhaps some of us can become janitors when we are trusted. If we are helping with other sites the janitors won't mind when there is presssure here from Hagger, Kurgan etc.Barbara Shack 06:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry you had so much trouble on Old Liberapedia today. I don’t think you need to go to a lot of trouble deleting redirects from Brian Pepper’s day etc. In the long run we’ll probable give Old Liberapedia up. It’s up to you. You’re a sysop there. I’m just sorry for you with all that work. If there are redirects to good articles and the redirects have silly names does it matter? We’ll probably keep Old Liberapedia tidy for a month or so. Then I suppose you and Elassint will probably protect all the articles one by one if necessary and then do little except block vandals. I left a message for Angela asking if she knew a way to sort Old Liberapedia. She hasn’t replied so far. If she has no suggestions you and Elassint have to decide how much work you will do there in the long run. If a month or so from now you redo the Main Page to encourage users to come here and throw the rest of the Wiki to the wolves that will be the fault of WillH. It won’t be your faults. Barbara Shack 10:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Block Dash Dash is vandalizing Old Liberapedia now.Proxima Centauri 19:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip managed to block her while she was active and before she did too much damage. Ajuk 19:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Scientology Angela offered to sort out the problem of Scientology advertisements on Liberapedia. She suggested I contact J Sharp. Here’s what she wrote Here’s what I wrote to J Sharp. Scientology advertisements have disappeared from User:Proxima Centauri but are still on the Scientology article. I suppose they are on other Scientology related articles as well Barbara Shack 19:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Update June 19th 08 Here's what I wrote today. Ajuk and I are both concerned that ads for Scientology keep turning up on pages dealing with the subject. I’ve clicked onto the Link. To me it seems expertly done to seduce vulnerable people with appeals to the emotions. There are widespread criticisms of scientoloogy. There’s more on Operation Clambake, Alt Religion and The Ex-Cult Resource Center. These are just examples of websites with material that puts Scientology into question. I personally feel responsible in part for the content of Liberapedia because I agreed to become an administrator there. I agreed to the move and originally suggested it. Here’s what I wrote in late March about advertisements on the Liberapedia website. It’s a small ScribbleWiki intended as a backup for Liberapedia. That is still the way I personally would prefer Liberapedia to be. I don’t need to remind you that Wikia is part of a large organisation. How will it afect Wikia and Wikipedia if there are ever complaints that someone was exploited by Scientology or some other religious cult and advertisements on Wikia contributed to this? There are even allegations of suicide. Accounts of Cult Suicide in Italy “On June 22 and 23, 2006 "Roger Gonnet" posted documented accounts of suicide, never heard before, of Scientology members from 1994 and 1996: Italian: “ It may be in the interest of Wikia and Wikipedia if you review your advertising policy throughout the whole of Wikia. I suggest vigilance over advertising dealing with all harmful cults, not only scientology.Barbara Shack 09:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Yerranos I haven't blocked User:Yerranos. He/she hasn't done anything blockable. There have so far only been edits to the user's page and a talk page. Watch that Christian fundy.Barbara Shack 20:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Block Hagger Hagger is vandalizing Old Liberapedia now. Proxima Centauri 20:18, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::took him 20 minutes to move 29 pages, she is struggling now to find pages to move Ajuk 21:52, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Good! Hagger's sad future.Barbara Shack 17:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::What was here? Ajuk 23:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Seriously, if you are taking a long time to find pages to protect, try going through the list of Hagger's contributions. He's found them for you. It took him a long time. You can protect them fast. Looks like you've already done it.Barbara Shack 17:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Dagoth Ur, Mad God Can you unblock him? 10:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) There's no need to unblock Hagger. he/she regularly creates new accounts.Barbara Shack 13:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Dagoth Ur, Mad God is not Hagger. Jhjnju 09:19, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Then who is "Dagoth Ur, Mad God"? Is s/he not on Liberapedia? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:19, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::He is globally blocked on WikiA by Catherine Munro () for an incident at the Lemony Snicket Wiki. And no, he is not on the new Liberapedia, but the old one. Jhjnju 11:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Then why are you asking to unblock him/her? --Elassint, 06 24 2008 talk :::::Just because I'm a crat here doesn't mean I can unblock globaly locked people on Wikia. Ajuk 12:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Lemony Snicket isn’t the type of controversial wiki where we expect serious trouble. What went wrong?Barbara Shack 18:13, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :DUMG asked the founder for admin tools, then abused them. Catherine Munro removed the tools from him, then blocked him. Jhjnju 07:23, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Here’s the blocklist for Lemony Snicket. Dagoth Ur, Mad God is considered a problem user. He did things that only sysops can do then later got blocked. By the way what’s all this about? Does anybody want him here? He's nothing to do with Liberapedia. This character once gave the impression he could be trusted and later abused trust. I feel we should ask Catherine Munro.for advice before we consider unblocking him.Barbara Shack 09:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Barbara Shack 08:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :What no, we would never consider it even it we could! Ajuk 12:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Jimbo Wales Is this really Jimbo Wales? If he is, someone with that talent could really make something of Liberapedia. I hope Elassint hasn’t antagonized him. If it isn’t Jimbo then anyone who impersonates Jimbo Wales merits a far longer block than 3 days.Barbara Shack 19:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Did Jimbo Wales use his global Wikia account to make an edit here? Ajuk 21:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) German Some German man contacted me. I think he wants to translate Liberapedia into German. I’m not sure what he wants. It looks like a job for you. Proxima Centauri 15:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Patrol feature Do you want to enable recent change patrol? Angela suggested that I discuss that with the other administrators. See Patrol feature.Barbara Shack 13:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Looks good. Ajuk 12:12, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Personal attacks that may be libellous Osteopolemus has launched personal attacks on Wikipedians. See Biophys and Ultramarine. The Biophys article appears to be distressing and possibly libellous. Wikia is part of the same group as Wikipedia. Is this type of thing allowed? I would like to delete the 2 articles but I’m reluctant as I’m connected to Proxima Centauri. An independent Administrator needs to sort this. I’m giving this to Angela as well.Barbara Shack 10:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I’ve deleted the articles. Angela says I can do that when there is a possibility of libel. Personal involvement doesn’t prevent this. I’m not blocking Osteopolemus. He’s made many valuable contributions in the past. I will watch him.Barbara Shack 17:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Google gives Liberapedia bad publicity Several times today I logged into Google and searched for Liberapedia. *Old Liberapedia consistently comes top of the list in page 1 of Google. Old Liberapedia has on its Main Page, “Please note you are viewing an archive version of Liberapedia, the site has now moved to Wikia” and, “This site has moved to a new location. See Liberapedia:Move FAQ”. This hardly creates a good impression. *The second on the list on page 1 of Google is, Uncyclopedia’s Liberapedia article. The Uncyclopedia article ridicules Liberapedia and the administrators. *New Liberapedia comes third on the list from Google. New Liberapedia run by Wikia is the most important Liberapedia web-site now. Therefore I feel New Liberapedia should come top when users search for Liberapedia. I’ve tried to contact Google but I don’t know how to. In any case I feel Wikia has more influence. I've asked Angela to contact Google on Liberapedia’s behalf and see if this can change.Barbara Shack 20:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't bother its up to third now, soon it will go top. Ajuk 09:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::It was second last week. They've put it down. Google has something against Liberapedia or against Wikia. Google is trying to get its own encyclopedia going as a rival to Wikipedia.Barbara Shack 10:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah my thought are also leaning toward Google being behind 9/11. Ajuk 19:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) What the hell? Seriously? Why the hell would Google have something against Liberapedia or Wikia? Google wouldn't be able to get away with something like that. A huge company like Google just doesn't do that kind of stuff. --Ryan 23:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC) September 11, 2001 attacks I noticed you undid my edits on that article. Is there some reason you prefer the article to contain misspellings and broken English? I have been trying to improve Liberapedia so as to make it a site with facts and dignity, rather than just a joke site. I thought that Uncyclopedia had the lock on jokes and that Liberapedia was a serious attempt to counter conservative bias. If I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll stop coming here. Bobby K 03:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I'll be away for quite a bit for at least a week. I've told Uberfuzzy at Wikia. I don't suppose there will be too much pressure on you Elassint and Ryan.Barbara Shack 15:48, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Urgent! This site will collapse if this warning is not heeded!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Why is nobody listening to me. look at my page. :Sorry, I accidentally copied and pasted your name instead of American87. American87 actually left that comment. --Michaeldsuarez Thanks Thanks for making me a sysop. Proxima Centauri 12:28, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Bristol Palin I thought this would be the one place that would be open to posting the truth about the Palin family. Bristol Palin may not be a campaign issue in the 2008 Presidential Election, but she is the perfect example of right wing hypocrisy so the facts should be posted. I thought the admins at Liberapedia would be the only place open to exposing the truth behind Sarah Palin's family but I guess I was wrong. What do you think the main steam media would do if Barack Obama had a pregnant teenage daughter who was caught drinking at numerous parties? Do you think they would stay away from the daughter if that was the case? This should be the one place where we can expose all right wing hypocrisy no matter who it involves. Bristol Palin is not a campaign issue but she is an issue of right wing hypocrisy and media bias. Shame on you. :I'm not American. I'm just trying to prevent Liberapedia damaging Obama. Too much is at stake for the whole world. Proxima Centauri 21:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism There’s vandalism on Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 15:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I was originally a liberapedia.com user, I found that site by just randomly surfing the internet. I was semi-looking for some good liberal humor at the time. Old Liberapedia breakdown Currently the FAQ at old Liberapedia reads, ''“A notice will be placed on the front page telling people of the move, the site will still be editable but it's not recommended. The remaining sysops may come back occasionally just to block vandals and trolls.” We don’t know how long the site will remain editable. If a bug or virus is spreading through the software it could break down soon. I can’t edit the FAQ because it is locked. Pasge move is also impossible. That's one problem fewer. I respectfully feel that you or Elassint should edit it to point out that the site will remain editable unless the computer breaks down. Please do that soon. Proxima Centauri 21:12, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal We’ve got a serial Nazi vandal turning up with a range of different accounts. Proxima Centauri 16:34, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Monaco What's your opinion of Monaco? Our main page would look like this with Monaco. Elassint, 10 29 2008 talk :Not too keen on the banner ad at the top.Ajuk 00:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::That must be the "ads in articles" feature, they put that there mainly because the ad executives offered them tons of money. Some complained that it made the ads look like part of the articles. Elassint, 10 29 2008 talk :::We need ads to finance Liberapedia. We don't need ads for any religion. Users should know what is an ad and what is an article. They are also forcing changes onto Uncyclopedia. Are there any other Wikia Wikis with problems? Proxima Centauri 11:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) President Great news! The Americans chose a good president. We need to change the Main Page. I’ve done my best. You, Elassint, and Ryan can do a better job than I can. Proxima Centauri 04:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Colour prejudice Is thn new skin colour problem? I don't mind the green-brown colour scheme. I don't know how Americans see it. Proxima Centauri 12:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) How to change the skin #Go to preferences #Click on the tap that says "Skin" #Scroll to the bottom and where it says "Admin Options", thats where you can change the default skin --Elassint 03:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) News that's out of date What do we do with news like this? Do we delete it? Do we archive it? Liberapedia News:Bill Richardson endorses Sen. Barack Obama for President Proxima Centauri 17:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Archive Ajuk 18:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know how to. Proxima Centauri 20:15, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::: It's just done by creating a page titled 'News Archive' or something like that that links to them.Ajuk 21:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Image002 Why did you upload that image of a bus crash? --Elassint 18:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia Is it possible to buy the domain name "www.liberapedia.com" and link it to here? I'm assuming that WillH's purchase has run out. Proxima Centauri 13:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Conservative vandals I blocked 67.166.253.115. The user claimed that he had altered articles to improve credibility. He claims further that Obama is terrible. It is clearly incredible to imagine that the American voters would have elected someone terrible with such a large majority. Perhaps what the user wrote seems credible to Conservatives. I don't find it credible. Proxima Centauri 18:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) User:AlexCI did the same to Sarah Palin. I blocked him as well. Proxima Centauri 19:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Email I hope you got my email. Proxima Centauri 18:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I have now it's understood. Ajuk 00:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Proxima Centauri 07:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I sent you another email about a different topic. Proxima Centauri 09:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) bottom left corner fixed in Sandbox Hello Ajuk, check the different background color for MainPage in Sandbox —HenryNe 22:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) JanusGenio and perhaps his friends You were right about User:JanusGenio. I’ve been struggling all morning with him and two or more unregistered users. It may be all JanusGenio sometimes logged in, sometimes not, with proxies or with a dynamic IP. It may be JanusGenio and other people he knows. Anyway there have been masses of new contributions. Some were very good. Others were irrelevant. A great deal is very hard to understand. They’ve even been edit warring with each other and removing each other’s contributions. That just added to the confusion and to the work that I had to do to try and sort it out. Other contributions were Libertarian or Conservative and not our type of liberalism. Liberapedia has opposed liberatarianism since before I joined the site. We need to be careful that Conservative material does not sip into Liberapedia while we are overwhelmed with all the confusion. Every edit by JanusGenio and his associates must be checked. If there’s too much we can delete some. Later we can review deleted material at our leisure, check it and restore it if appropriate. If this goes on I’m going to ask them to limit contributions so we have time to check everything. Proxima Centauri 14:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Someone with a similar username and similar interests has started editing Conservapedia now. We don’t block for that but he doesn’t look like one of us. He needs careful watching if he comes back. Proxima Centauri 16:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Is anything wrong? Why am I the only person editing this weekend. Should I cut down on editing? Proxima Centauri 19:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Thats what I was thinking AJUK 19:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I do a lot of editing as well, but I've had a very busy weekend, so I haven't had a chance to. It's not that you overedit Proxy, it's just that few, if any of the other editors apart from us 3 do. SuperJosh 19:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I have had a busy weekend too, my cousin's been over and we've been doing stuff every day, all day. Ryan 01:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Eww I don't wanna know! AJUK 01:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ha ha. Very funny. You know what I mean by what I said. Ryan 02:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::To be exact: *We went fishing. *We went to a car show. *We played around with a radio scanner. *We fixed my electric guitar's strings. *We sat around doing nothing. --Ryan 02:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC)